1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a receiver circuit.
2. Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional receiver circuit which is used in is a semiconductor integrated circuit.
The conventional receiver circuit includes a buffering unit 10, and a driver 20.
The buffering unit 10 compares the level of a reference voltage Vref and the voltage level of an input signal IN, and generates a buffering signal Bf_s.
The driver 20 drives the buffering signal Bf_s and outputs an output signal OUT.
In the conventional receiver circuit, the duty of the output signal OUT may change according to a variation in PVT (process, voltage and temperature). In detail, if the voltage level of the output of the buffer unit 10, that is, the buffering signal Bf_s, changes according to a process variation, a voltage variation or a temperature variation, since the driver 20 drives and outputs the buffering signal Bf_s, the duty of the final output signal OUT of the receiver circuit 10 will be to output Bf_S with changes according to the variation in PVT.